


Zimne ręce

by pelle_kb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Betrayal, Dark, Drug Addiction, F/M, Gen, Murder, Reid is an unsub, Serial Killers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest pewien, że pierwszy zauważy, gdy natrafią na jego własny, przeoczony przez niego samego ślad, odcisk palca albo pojedynczy włos, którego nie będzie dało się wytłumaczyć rolą agenta na miejscu zbrodni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zimne ręce

**Zimne ręce**

 _A stranger in my own skin  
A little boy just waiting  
Can't grow up fast enough,  
can't get out fast enough_

— Rytualne morderstwo — stwierdza Morgan. Nie trzeba być geniuszem, profilerem ani prokuratorem by zauważyć ślady wosku, poprzewracane świece i poplamioną czarną księgę. — Wszystko dokładnie tak, jak w przypadku poprzednich miejsc zbrodni — dodaje. Bierze do ręki książkę i otwiera ją, dłonie w białych rękawiczkach przesuwają się po gęsto zadrukowanych kartach. Hotch stoi obok niego, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony, a skoro nawet Reid to dostrzega, to znaczy, że jest naprawdę niedobrze.

Spencer może sobie tylko pogratulować. Udało mu się odtworzyć wszystkie szczegóły poprzednich zabójstw i sprawić, by zespół uwierzył, iż zrobiła to ta sama osoba. Wciąż najtrudniejsza była ta część, w której miał pozbawić kogoś życia. Wymagało to umiejętności, których wcześniej nie posiadał, ale odkrył, że zaskakująco łatwo potrafi się adaptować.

Miami było wielkie.

Trochę czasu zajęło mu znalezienie właściwego sklepu z nożami.

Pedofil, który przesiedział w więzieniu trzy lata, a następnie wyszedł i znowu wrócił do molestowania dzieci nie wzbudza w Reidzie współczucia. Wie, że zabicie go w sposób sugerujący, że zrobił to aktualnie poszukiwany przez nich sprawca może namieszać nieco w profilu, ale przekroczył już granicę, za którą nie przejmuje się takimi rzeczami. Wręcz przeciwnie, żeby jeszcze bardziej zmylić resztę zespołu, Spencer wykasował z jego komputera dziecięcą pornografię, kilkadziesiąt maili i wyczyścił historię wszystkich jego przeglądarek. Wcześniej spędził wiele godzin z Garcią, udając, że chce się nauczyć czegoś nowego i bardzo interesują go jej metody pracy. W pewnym momencie pochwaliła się przed nim programem do wykasowywania danych, który sama stworzyła. Reid zaczął się żalić, że chciałby całkowicie wyczyścić swój komputer, ale zupełnie nie wie, jak się do tego zabrać. Garcia połknęła haczyk, kazała przynieść mu laptopa, zrobiła, co miała zrobić, ale zostawiła też kopię programu na jego dysku. Tylko naprawdę zdolny informatyk, właśnie taki jak Penelope, zdołałby wykryć, że na komputerze ofiary ktoś użył dokładnie tego programu.

Reid ma nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Zresztą, to nic wielkiego. Nikt przecież nie odgadnie, że był już tutaj wcześniej. Nie może jednak nie doceniać członków swojego zespołu, doskonale wie, że musi mieć oczy dookoła głowy. Jest pewien, że pierwszy zauważy, gdy natrafią na jego własny, przeoczony przez niego samego ślad, odcisk palca albo pojedynczy włos, którego nie będzie dało się wytłumaczyć rolą agenta na miejscu zbrodni. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wtedy nie pozostanie mu nic innego jak uciekać ( _rozumie też, że w razie czego raczej nie potrafiłby skrzywdzić nikogo z nich, pewnych rzeczy zwyczajnie się nie robi, nawet, jeżeli granica, którą znamy od dziecka zdaje się przesuwać z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem serca)._

 _(tik tak, wskazówka wolno sunie po tarczy zegara, a Reid zamyka oczy, myśli o matce i tym, że kiedy umarła, jej oczy przypominały szarobiałe ślepia śniętej ryby_ )

Stara się nie wpadać w paranoję, kiedy Rossi mówi, że coś mu tutaj nie pasuje. Spencer jest prawie pewien, że nikt go wtedy nie widział, ale i tak serce podchodzi mu do gardła, gdy Hotch i Prentiss idą przesłuchiwać świadków. Właśnie, Hotch i Prentiss. Kiedy już pozwolił sobie na złamanie tej kolejnej zasady ( _pierwszą rzeczą, jaką dowiadujesz się po dołączeniu do zespołu jest to, że profiler nie profiluje kolegów z pracy_ ) i przyglądanie się baczniej reszcie drużyny, zaczął zauważać interesujące rzeczy. Nie jest pewien, czy tych dwoje ma romans, ale nie może już tego wykluczyć, co z całą pewnością zrobiłby jeszcze półtora miesiąca temu. Widzi też, że Rossi co najmniej raz w tygodniu dzwoni do każdej z trzech byłych żon ( _wcześniej Reid nie wiedział nawet, ile ich było_ ) i myśli, że dobry z niego człowiek ( _nie to co z ciebie, Spencer, jesteś złym, złym chłopcem_ ).

Kiedy zespół łapie mordercę, a ten przyznaje się do wszystkich zabójstw, poza tym jednym, nikt mu nie wierzy. Rossi wspomina później w samolocie, że wciąż coś mu tutaj nie pasuje, ale w końcu przestaje o tym mówić. Co ważniejsze, nikt z zespołu zdaje się nie zwracać większej uwagi na jego słowa. Morderca został złapany, spędzi wiele lat za kratkami, a szanse na to, że wtrąciła się osoba trzecia, która zabiła, ale tak, by wyszło, że odpowiada za to ich główny sprawca, są naprawdę znikome ( _to akurat prawda, Reid przywołuje nawet odpowiednie statystyki_ ). Spencer wydaje kolejne setki dolarów na nielegalnie zakupiony dilaudid i myśli, że może i stał się żałosnym, niewartym niczego ani tym bardziej nikogo ćpunem, ale przynajmniej zrobił jakiś ( _kolejny_ ) dobry uczynek.

Nic więcej mu nie pozostaje.

*

Rossi przeciska się przez tłum w metrze z kubkiem kawy w ręku i zerka na zegarek. Jak zwykle ma jeszcze dużo czasu do swojego wykładu, a uniwersytet jest przecież tylko rzut kamieniem stąd. Zatrzymuje się przy kiosku, przegląda najnowsze gazety, na trzeciej stronie _The Washington Post_ znajduje informację, że liczba morderstw w mieście wzrosła o 2,23% ( _nieprawda, nie jest aż tak źle, ale Dave nigdy nie miał pamięci do statystyk, ktoś inny pamiętał je znacznie lepiej_ ), później przegląda horoskopy ( _zawsze go bawią_ ) i wyniki meczów i wtedy dzieje się coś niezwykłego. Bywa, że w śledzonym przez nas filmie dochodzi do czegoś tak bardzo zaskakującego, że szansa na to, żeby tak się wydarzyło, wynosi mniej więcej jeden do kilkudziesięciu tysięcy. Takie historie trafiają się także w życiu i właśnie coś takiego przytrafia się Rossiemu o 10:10 na stacji metra w Waszyngtonie.

Ktoś go potrąca, tak, że Dave o mało co nie wylewa kawy. Rossi odwraca się i reaguje uśmiechem na przestraszone spojrzenie jakiegoś niskiego, krępego faceta, który mamrocze słowa przeprosin i szybko znika wraz ze swoją skórzaną, markową teczką i zapachem drogiej wody kolońskiej. Agent od niechcenia spogląda w drugą stronę i wtedy zamiera, zupełnie jakby był myśliwym, który na spacerze w lesie niechcący wpadł na zwierzynę i teraz boi się ją spłoszyć.

Pierwszą jego myślą jest to, że Reid wreszcie przestał być taki strasznie chudy. Znowu zapuścił włosy, które lekko przyciemnione sięgają mu tym razem prawie do ramion. Wciąż strasznie młodo wyglądająca twarz Spencera nosi ślady zarostu, a pod oczami widnieją znajome cienie. Ma na sobie ciemnozieloną koszulę ( _Rossi zwraca uwagę na kolory, jako profiler wie, że ma to znaczenie_ ), a przez ramię przewieszoną torbę. Sprawia wrażenie zmęczonego, a także trochę pogrążonego w swoim własnym świecie. Gdyby Rossi nie znał Reida albo znał go słabiej, pomyślałby, że to przecież niemożliwe, że nie zdołali go wtedy złapać. Pięć lat później Spencer wydaje się bardzo zagubiony, a już na pewno nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że Rossi jest tutaj ( _czyżby? W takim razie po co tutaj przyjechał?_ ). Wciąż wygląda jak dzieciak, pewne rzeczy zwyczajnie się nie zmieniają, a jeżeli już, to naprawdę szkoda.

To zaskakujące, ale udaje mu się podejść do Reida nie wzbudzając jego podejrzeń. Spencer spogląda właśnie na wyświetlający się na tablicy rozkład jazdy. Wpatruje się przez chwilę w napis: „Arlington, 10:25”, a następnie odwraca się i wtedy dopiero zauważa stojącego obok Rossiego.

Nie wydaje się nawet szczególnie zdziwiony.

— Przejdziemy się? — pyta Dave.

*

Wielkim plusem bycia profilerem, członkiem drużyny i przyjacielem wszystkich, tym wiecznie nieśmiałym, zakompleksionym kujonem, jest to, że nikt nie podejrzewa cię o to, że mógłbyś zaprosić dziewczynę na randkę, a co dopiero kogoś zabić. Reid przestaje stosować świętą zasadę BAU o nie profilowaniu siebie nawzajem, gdy uzależnienie od dilaudidu i pogłębiające się halucynacje sprawiają, że musi się dostosować. Wraca do narkotyków w jakiś rok po porwaniu, gdy umiera jego matka i w zimny, jesienny dzień kładą ją do grobu. Wkrótce po jej odejściu zabija pierwszego człowieka tylko dlatego, że za bardzo przypomina mu on Charlesa Hankela ( _śmieszne, przecież nawet nigdy nie poznał tego Hankela_ ) i właśnie to zabójstwo sprawia, że musi wymyślić jakiś sposób, żeby nie zwariować. Następnego dnia Hotch zauważa, że Reid dziwnie się zachowuje. Podejrzewa, że ma to związek ze wciąż świeżą żałobą po śmierci matki, więc wysyła go do domu i zabrania mu wracać przed końcem weekendu.

Spencer tylko tego potrzebuje.

Wraca do mieszkania, rzuca klucze na stół, kładzie się na kanapie i stara się uspokoić. Prawie udaje mu się zasnąć, ale wtedy widzi liście, stos liści, takie same, jak te, które zaścielały miejsce, gdzie Hankel kazał mu wykopać sobie grób ( _zespół go wtedy uratował, nie, sam siebie uratował)_. Żołądek zwija mu się w supeł i Reid ma wrażenie, że zaraz umrze z bólu. Udaje mu zwlec się z kanapy i doczołgać do łazienki. Tam robi mu się jeszcze bardziej niedobrze, wymiotuje więc do ubikacji, wnętrze muszli pachnie kostką „morska bryza”, w głowie się kręci, a oczy same się zamykają. Jest już bliski wykręcenia numeru do kogokolwiek, kto mógłby mu pomóc. Prawie dzwoni do Morgana ze stacjonarnego telefonu ( _zastrzeżony numer, tak na wszelki wypadek_ ), ale rozłącza się zanim ten zdąży odebrać. Zresztą, jest piątek, Derek na pewno szaleje teraz na dyskotece. Rozważa nawet zatelefonowanie do JJ, ale nie są już ze sobą tak blisko, nie ma prawa jej przeszkadzać. Gideon odszedł, Rossi wyjechał do Sacramento, Prentiss ma własne sprawy, a o rozmowie z Hotchem nie chce nawet myśleć. Sama wizja sprawia, że czuje się jeszcze gorzej. Reid ma wrażenie, że znowu jest dzieckiem, równie samotnym i opuszczonym jak wtedy, gdy ojciec odszedł i zostawił za sobą chorą psychicznie żonę i małego, przedwcześnie dojrzałego chłopca, który musiał się nią zająć. Wtedy też często czegoś potrzebował, był w końcu mały, ale nie, nie mógł o nic prosić, a wyciągnięcie ręki do kogoś z zewnątrz wiązało się ze zbyt dużym ryzykiem. Nie wie, co ma powiedzieć. „Mamo, tato, zacząłem brać narkotyki, nie wiem, co dalej” - tych kilka słów może kosztować go wszystko.

Wtedy wpada na pomysł, że wszystkie jego problemy skończyłyby się, gdyby zdecydował się wstrzyknąć sobie pełen zapas dilaudidu, jaki ukrywa w mieszkaniu. Z tego co wie o tym leku i z tego, co zdążył sprawdzić w książkach medycznych, nie powinien nawet cierpieć, po prostu pogrąży się w tym szarym, wyblakłym świecie i zaśnie. Po weekendzie ktoś, Hotch, Morgan, a może Prentiss zaniepokoi się tym, że nie pojawił się w pracy i wreszcie zaczną go szukać, ale wtedy będzie już za późno. Znajdą jego zaćpane zwłoki, a w rubryczkę „przyczyna śmierci” zostanie wpisane: „przedawkowanie”. Będą się obwiniać, to oczywiste, zresztą pewnie też o to mu chodzi. Matka byłaby z niego dumna. Spencer przypomina sobie, że Gideon powiedział kiedyś, że gdy profiler przestaje czuć chłód swoich rąk, to znaczy, że najwyższy czas, żeby odejść.

Ręce Reida nadal są zimne.

Mija kilkanaście, może kilkadziesiąt minut, zanim wreszcie zmienia zdanie i dochodzi do wniosku, że ( _nie chce umierać, naprawdę nie chce umierać, ale też nie da się zamknąć w jakimś strasznym, pozbawionym normalności i zakratowanym miejscu, gdzie nie ma żadnych książek, a są kaftany, zastrzyki i lekarstwa, po których nie będzie nawet pamiętał, kim jest_ ) to nie jest tego warte. Dilaudid ( _minus to, co sobie wstrzyknął, standardowa dawka_ ) wraca na swoje miejsce w szafce w łazience, Reid obmywa twarz, robi sobie herbatę, słodzi ją trzema łyżeczkami cukru, a następnie wypija i zasypia na kanapie.

Znowu ma sny, ale złe, wielkie potwory tym razem mu nie zagrażają, to on im zagraża, i odcina łby tym wszystkim smokom ( _rabusiom_ ), sukkubom ( _gwałcicielom_ ) i chimerom ( _mordercom_ ). W tym świecie nabiera wreszcie pewności siebie, nie tylko wszystko wie, ale też wszystko umie, nikogo i niczego się nie boi, i nawet Hankel mu nie zagraża. Zdecydowanie bardziej woli te narkotyczne sny od tamtych zbyt brutalnych, zbyt wyraźnych wspomnień z dzieciństwa, które pod wpływem narkotyku nabierały wymiaru i rozgrywały się przed nim ( _znowu_ ) jak żywe. W tych strasznych wizjach ojciec krzyczał, a matka płakała, a później zostali już tylko we dwójkę ( _nieprawda, była jeszcze schizofrenia matki, trzeci, wszechobecny gracz_ ).

Kiedy wstaje następnego dnia, nie może uwierzyć, że noc wcześniej planował się zabić.

*

W innej wersji tej historii nieprzytomnego Reida znajdują na podłodze łazienki w Quantico. Raz jest to Morgan, innym razem Hotch albo Garcia, ale zawsze przyjeżdża karetka, sanitariusze odbierają Reida reanimującemu go Morganowi i zabierają go do szpitala. Spencer przeżywa, ale traci broń i odznakę i zgłasza się na odwyk, gdzie mają wyleczyć go z uzależnienia. Wychodzi stamtąd po siedmiu miesiącach, w sam raz, by, na razie na okres próby i wciąż pod czujnym spojrzeniem Hotcha, wziąć udział w akcji, która prawie kosztuje Morgana życie. Reid i Rossi powstrzymują sprawcę i ratują Dereka.

Wszystko zmierza ku lepszemu.

Reid pojawia się też na podpisywaniu książki, którą napisali razem z Rossim, na ślubie Garcii i na chrzcie córki Hotcha i Emily. Jest zawsze tam, gdzie go potrzebują, wzrusza się tym wszystkim, co ma go wzruszać i tylko czasem myśli o ciemnym, gęstym lesie, który miał stać się jego grobem.

Nie wszystkie zakończenia muszą być złe.

*

— Nie aresztujesz mnie? — pyta Reid.

Rossi zauważa, że głos nie zmienił mu się ani o jotę.

— Myślę, że po tym wszystkim jestem ci winien minimum szacunku, a ty mi prawdziwe wyjaśnienia, które nie będą tylko specjalną wersją dla policji. Co zamierzałeś im powiedzieć? O chorej na schizofrenię matce i ojcu, który cię porzucił? — Rossi czeka na reakcję, a gdy Spencer wciąż milczy, kontynuuje: — Zresztą, mam broń, a przekonaliśmy się już wcześniej, że nie jesteś w stanie skrzywdzić kogoś z nas. — Dave naprawdę tak myśli, ale mylił się już wcześniej ( _w końcu Reid zdołał im już raz uciec, prawda?_ ).

Spencer marszczy brwi.

— Skąd wiesz, że to dotyczy także ciebie? — Reid wydaje się mocno rozbawiony, ale pozwala się zaprowadzić do kawiarni. Pierwszy otwiera drzwi i wchodzi, miejsce wydaje się dość pozbawione gustu, ale przynajmniej znajduje się tu niewielu ludzi, a na końcu sali stoi wolny, przykryty jasnozieloną ceratą stolik ze starą, niedokładnie startą plamą ketchupu. Dwie popijające colę nastolatki zerkają w ich stronę. Jedna z nich, ta niższa i z pasemkami na włosach puszcza oko w kierunku Spencera, który uśmiecha się nieco zawstydzony. Dave pamięta, że to zdarzało się już wcześniej. Słyszał nawet historię, że Hotch i Reid przesłuchiwali kiedyś prostytutki i wszystkie wyraziły zainteresowanie ich najmłodszym agentem, który, co niezbyt zaskakujące, nie bardzo wiedział jak zareagować.

— Przeczucie — odpowiada Rossi. Czeka, aż Reid zajmie jedno z miejsc, sam siada naprzeciwko i upewnia się, czy na pewno zdąży odpowiednio szybko sięgnąć po broń. Przypomina mu też tym gestem, że tak, naprawdę ma pistolet, a jeżeli czegoś spróbuje, to on, Rossi, będzie musiał go użyć, nawet, jeżeli wolałby tego uniknąć.

Reid tylko na niego patrzy.

W pewnym sensie jest to jedna z najsmutniejszych rzeczy, jakie Dave kiedykolwiek widział.

*

Spencer nie jest głupi.

Wie, że może wpaść przez byle szczegół, więc stara się pilnować. W tygodniu prawie wcale nie bierze dilaudidu, za to w weekend pozwala sobie na zwiększoną dawkę. Czuje, że jest z nim coraz gorzej, ale nic nie może na to poradzić. W któryś piątek wieczorem dzwoni Hotch i mówi, że za godzinę wszyscy mają być w biurze, bo pojawił się nowy sprawca, seryjny gwałciciel w okolicach Detroit. Reid robi sobie mocną herbatę ( _trudna sprawa, za bardzo trzęsą mu się ręce_ ), wzywa taksówkę ( _woli nie ryzykować jazdy w tym stanie, liczy na to, że przejdzie mu trochę w samolocie_ ) i dojeżdża do biura. Później zasypia w odrzutowcu ( _oczywiście_ ) i ma koszmarne sny ( _oczywiście_ ) i budzi się z krzykiem ( _oczywiście_ ). Zespół na niego patrzy, a on tłumaczy, że to od ciężkostrawnej, zbyt późno zjedzonej kolacji ( _jest taki głodny, że zabiłby za kawałek chleba_ ). Udaje, że wszystko jest w porządku i stara się skupić na aktach, które reszta czytała, gdy on zasnął.

Na miejscu, w zatłoczonym, przesiąkniętym zapachem spalin mieście dochodzi do jeszcze kilku gwałtów i morderstw, którym nie zdołali zapobiec. Jest też zalany deszczem, zapełniony samochodami parking i moment, w którym Reid zabija gwałciciela. Tak, tamten miał w ręku broń, ale nie wycelował jej jeszcze w Spencera, a poza tym miejsce, w którym się ukrywał było otoczone i nie miał żadnych szans na ucieczkę, _ale Reid i tak musiał to zrobić._.

Ręce wciąż mu się trochę trzęsą, dalej jest na głodzie, ale przynajmniej na chwilę uczucie to nieco osłabło, przytłumione przez huk wystrzału i wściekle bijące serce.

Reid spogląda na ciepłą, mokrą od ( _łez_ ) deszczu broń, i w przypływie paniki myśli o tym, jak bardzo puściły mu nerwy, jak bardzo się wkopał, jak bardzo zwrócą teraz na niego uwagę, a wtedy kątem oka zauważa Prentiss. Jest prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która widziała to, co właśnie się stało. Emily patrzy na niego z takim nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, że Reid czuje, jak kręci mu się w głowie. Przez sekundę rozważa coś tak strasznego, że prawie odskakuje, jakby ta myśl go ukłuła. _Możesz jeszcze ją zabić, weź broń tego pieprzonego mordercy, nikt się nie dowie, wszystko zwali się na trupa_. Przechodzi mu to jeszcze szybciej, niż się pojawiło, i dobrze, bo dwa uderzenia serca później w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiają się Morgan i Rossi.

— Wszystko w porządku? Nic wam nie jest? — pyta Derek, a Reid nawet nie musi udawać zszokowanego. _Bardziej niż fakt, że właśnie kogoś zabił, a także bardziej niż to, że przez sekundę naprawdę rozważał zabicie Prentiss przeraża go to, że naprawdę pomyślał, że mogłoby mu to ujść na sucho._ Czuje, że jego ręce są ciepłe i spocone.

Musi być jeszcze ostrożniejszy.

*

W innej wersji tej historii Reid zabija Emily.

Nie każde zakończenie może być szczęśliwe.

*

— Podejrzewam, że sporo zmieniło się od czasu, gdy odszedłem — stwierdza Reid, a Rossi milczy. Nie dowierza, że ten drugi nie wie, co stało się później z jego dawnym zespołem, podejrzewa więc, że Reid się nim bawi i jest ciekaw, ile Rossi jest mu gotów zdradzić. Dave nie może być pewien właściwie niczego, w końcu żadne z nich nie spodziewało się tego po Reidzie, najmłodszym i najbardziej niepozornym członku ich małej rodziny. Powinni byli zwrócić na niego większą uwagę, powinni byli dostrzec pewne symptomy i bardziej się na nim skupić po torturach, jakim poddał go Hankel, a później po śmierci matki, po której tak przycichł i jeszcze bardziej zamknął się w sobie. Właściwie wszystko byłoby lepsze od tego, co wtedy zrobili. Później każdy z nich, a już szczególnie Hotch, obwiniał się o to, co się stało.

— Detroit było ostrzeżeniem, powinniśmy byli to zauważyć. Prentiss go kryła, też nawaliła, ale najbardziej spieprzyłem ja — powiedział Hotch, a Rossi widział, jak bardzo jego kolega był bliski załamania. Nie złapać podejrzanego, zanim nie zabije kolejnej osoby to jedno, ale nie zauważyć, że również wśród twojego zespołu znajduje się morderca to zupełnie co innego. Hotch czuł, że schrzanił sprawę i następnego dnia złożył rezygnację, ale Rossi i Morgan wspólnymi siłami zmusili go do jej wycofania zanim została zatwierdzona przez kogoś z góry.

— Niech cię zwolnią, jeżeli chcą, ale przynajmniej nie podawaj im się na tacy. Znajdź go, znajdź Reida albo przynajmniej jemu podobnych, to przysłużysz się wszystkim znacznie lepiej niż składając rezygnację — zauważył Rossi, a Hotch, chociaż sceptyczny, zaczął wreszcie go słuchać. — Reid jest geniuszem, ale wreszcie będzie musiał popełnić jakiś błąd. Kto inny, jeśli nie nasz zespół będzie w stanie go wtedy schwytać? — zapytał Dave retorycznie, a Hotch niechętnie skinął głową.

Jakimś cudem ich drużyna nie została rozwiązana i dalej szukali Reida, ale ten zapadł się jak kamień w wodę. Przez następne miesiące nie zostawił po sobie żadnego śladu i wreszcie mogli zająć się jakąś sprawą bez ciągłego myślenia o Spencerze, którego tak wyraźnie między nimi brakowało. Próbowali odzwyczaić się od jego tekstów, cytatów i pełnych statystyk wtrąceń, ale bywało ciężko. — Zabrzmiałeś jak Reid — stwierdziła odruchowo Prentiss podczas lotu do Sacramento i zapadła ciężka, przygnębiająca cisza. Wciąż jednak pozostawała między nimi ta nierozstrzygnięta kwestia — kiedy właściwie to się stało i czy ktoś mógł temu zapobiec? W dziesięć miesięcy później wpadają na jego trop w Kentucky. Porzucony włos na miejscu zbrodni wskazuje na Reida i dochodzi do konfrontacji, ale Spencer znowu ucieka. Morgan długo nie może się po tym otrząsnąć, a Rossi nie jest pewien, czy Derek wyrzuca sobie, że Reid im uciekł, czy też może, że wcześniej tak bardzo zawalili.

— Mam uwierzyć, że się nie dowiadywałeś? Że nigdy nas nie śledziłeś? — Dave wraca myślami do rzeczywistości, a Reid uśmiecha się jak usatysfakcjonowany uczeń, którego nauczyciel złapał na ściąganiu, ale nie ma przeciwko niemu żadnych dowodów. — Że nie pojawiłeś się na pogrzebie Gideona? — dodaje Rossi i wyraźnie widzi, jak uśmiech schodzi z twarzy Reida.

 _Tu cię mam._

— Tak właśnie myślałem — dodaje. — Obstawiliśmy to miejsce dziesiątkami policjantów i agentów, a jednak żaden z nich nie zauważył cię na cmentarzu ani w dniu pogrzebu, ani też przez następny tydzień. Możesz powiedzieć jak to zrobiłeś? — pyta, chociaż podejrzewa, że wie, jaka jest odpowiedź.

Reid milczy.

— Słyszałem, że Morgan w końcu odszedł z zespołu? — Spencer zmienia temat. Dave wie, że może na to odpowiedzieć, zresztą, jest prawie pewien, że to kolejne pytanie, na które Reid zna już odpowiedź.

— Tak. Został ciężko ranny podczas akcji odbicia zakładników i nie mógł już dłużej pracować w BAU. Przeniósł się do innej, lżejszej jednostki, ale czasem nas odwiedza. — Rossi stara się uśmiechnąć, ale wspomnienie tamtego dnia jest wciąż zbyt gorzkie i wyraźne. — Garcia wzięła ślub i została z nami, ale przez pewien czas też rozważała przeniesienie. Morgan ją od tego odwiódł — dodaje Dave i przyłapuje się na tym, że nadzwyczaj dobrze mówi mu się o tych wszystkich sprawach człowiekowi, który kiedyś sam stanowił część tego zespołu.

Reid odchrząkuje.

— Słyszałem, że Hotch i Emily mają dziecko?

Rossi marszczy brwi.

 _Naprawdę jest nieźle poinformowany._

— Tak, i od trzech lat Emily pracuje w innym zespole. Sporo wiesz jak na kogoś, kto pięć lat temu przerzucił się na zabijanie ludzi — mówi Dave. Zapada milczenie, które profiler decyduje się wreszcie przerwać: — Kiedyś ratowałeś ludzkie życia, Spencer, zanim nie stwierdziłeś, że bardziej pasuje ci ich odbieranie. Dlaczego? Co się stało? — pyta.

Reid spuszcza wzrok, ale trwa to tylko chwilę.

— To byli przestępcy. Mordercy, narkomani, pedofile. Świat był lepszy bez nich. Dzięki mnie nikt nie musiał cierpieć tak jak tamte dziewczyny, tamte dzieci i mężczyzna, którego ten ćpun zatłukł w ciemnym zaułku dla kilku dolarów.

— Wiem wszystko o tej sprawie, Reid. Myślisz, że nie przejrzeliśmy uważnie akt każdej twojej ofiary? Z wyjątkiem tych, których nie udało nam się wykryć. Znam cię i wiem, że takich musiało być co najmniej kilka, jesteś w tym zdecydowanie zbyt dobry — przyznaje znowu Rossi. — Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jesteś mordercą. Mogliśmy rozwiązać te sprawy, mogliśmy ci pomóc.

— Tak jak kiedyś Elle? — pyta Reid zimno. Rossi wpatruje się w niego bez słowa. Słyszał o agentce Greenway i tym, dlaczego przestała pracować dla BAU, ale nie wiedział ile prawdy było w plotkach, które powtarzano w biurze. — Ona wręcz krzyczała o pomoc, ale nikt z wyjątkiem mnie tego nie zauważył — dodaje. — Hotch nie ukrywał, że gdyby miał przeciwko niej jakieś dowody, zaraz by ją aresztował. A co ona takiego zrobiła? Zabiła gwałciciela, Rossi! Powinna dostać medal! — Spencer gestykuluje, widać, że sporo się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiał. — Nie było i wciąż nie ma dla mnie przebaczenia, Rossi — podsumowuje to wszystko Reid.

Rossi nie spuszcza wzroku.

Nie chce, żeby tak to się skończyło.

*

Reid zastanawia się, jak będzie to wyglądać.

a) Hotch będzie chciał z nim porozmawiać, weźmie go do biura, a tam przy reszcie zespołu zapyta, czy zabił człowieka ( _nie, Hotch, to była więcej niż jedna osoba_ ). Następnie zakują go w kajdanki i wyprowadzą, trafi do więzienia, a, jeżeli znajdą mu dobrego prawnika albo Hotch, Rossi czy Prentiss pociągną za sznurki, może nawet do zakładu psychiatrycznego. Kończy gorzej niż jego matka ( _ją pokonała schizofrenia_.)

b) Do jego domu wtargną uzbrojeni agenci ( _Hotch będzie stał na ich czele, tego jednego jest pewien_ ), powalą go na ziemię i skują, podczas, gdy któryś z nich będzie odczytywał mu jego prawa, a on, Spencer, będzie się zastanawiał, w którym miejscu popełnił błąd.

c) Zostanie złapany z nożem przy gardle ofiary i zastrzelony jak wściekły pies. Prawdopodobnie na nic więcej nie zasługuje.

W rzeczywistości wygląda to tak:

Pewnej nocy śni mu się punkt b), więc wstaje, ubiera się i wsiada do samochodu, gdzie zasypia z rękami na kierownicy, gotów odjechać, gdyby zauważył coś podejrzanego ( _zabawne, że teraz za „podejrzane” uważa wszystko, co wiąże się z FBI, niegdyś całym jego życiem_ ). Zaczyna robić to każdej nocy i chociaż paranoja sprawia, że jest wykończony ( _prawdopodobnie to dlatego w pewnym momencie popełnia błąd; plamka krwi, zabłąkany włos, ot, zdarza się_ ), wreszcie dzieje się to, co przewidział.

Spencer widzi uzbrojonych agentów, którzy szturmują budynek i przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce. W bagażniku kryją się dwie spakowane walizki, całe oszczędności ( _karty kredytowe zostawiają za sobą zbyt wyraźny ślad_ ) i kilka pamiątek z BAU. Samochód rusza, ale wtedy na parkingu pojawiają się Hotch i Morgan. Derek zostaje z boku i celuje do niego ( _Morgan celuje do niego_ ), ale to Hotch staje przed maską i z wycelowaną w Reida bronią każe mu wysiąść z samochodu. Spencer myśli, że to byłoby takie proste, docisnąć pedał gazu, przejechać albo przynajmniej potrącić Hotcha i zniknąć, zanim reszta agentów zorientuje się, co się stało. Zakładając oczywiście, że wcześniej nie zostałby zastrzelony.

Reid nigdy nie działał pod wpływem impulsu.

Oczywiście, to było wcześniej.

Reid dociska pedał gazu i wykonując równocześnie ostry skręt kierownicą, miażdży częściowo bok żółtego cadillaca, ale przynajmniej nie zabija swojego byłego szefa. Jak przez mgłę słyszy odgłosy wystrzałów i czuje ciepłą, wręcz nierzeczywistą wstążkę krwi na kciuku. Nie wie, który z nich to zrobił, a sam ból dociera do niego dopiero, gdy trzydzieści trzy mile później udaje mu się ominąć policyjną blokadę i wjechać na niezbyt dobrze zabezpieczony plac budowy. Przesypia tam noc, ale sen w takich warunkach przypomina kroczenie po piasku, gdy wiesz, że każdy następny krok to ryzyko zapadnięcia się, pochłonięcia i śmierci.

Dwa dni później jest już dwa stany dalej i nie może uwierzyć w to, jakie ma szczęście.

Żyje, jest wolny, wie, co robić i dokąd jechać, ma pieniądze i zna wszystkie metody agentów, którzy będą mieli za zadanie go znaleźć.

Doskonale wie jak zniknąć.

Zawsze był dobry w tym co robił.

*

Rossi wpatruje się w zdecydowanie za stare, osadzone w zbyt młodej twarzy oczy Reida. Myśli, że chyba umknął mu moment, w którym Spencer z ich kolegi, współpracownika, dwudziestoparoletniego geniusza, zdobywcy dyplomów i osoby, która z pamięci recytuje średniowieczne poematy, akta podejrzanych i statystyki dotyczące wszystkiego, co tylko można sobie wyobrazić, stał się podejrzanym. Wszystkie te cechy wykorzystali później w profilu, a im głębiej sięgali grzebiąc w jego życiu, tym bardziej rozmazywał się w ich oczach, a to, co znali z bezpośredniej interakcji z nim stało się po prostu kolejnymi elementami opisu. Niektórym szło to lepiej ( _Hotch, Rossi_ ), innym gorzej ( _Prentiss, Morgan, Garcia_ ), ale wszyscy rozumieli, że im szybciej zostawią sentymenty za sobą, tym łatwiej przyjdzie im skupić się na sprawie ( _w dwa miesiące po zniknięciu Reida zawieszonej z braku dowodów, ale akta tej sprawy przez następne pięć lat zawsze można było znaleźć na biurku Hotcha_ ).

— To nie jest ten sam Spencer, którego znacie — powtarzał szef ich jednostki, a reszta wpatrywała się w niego w milczeniu. To wszystko mocno nadszarpnęło zaufaniem, jakie zdołali sobie wypracować w przeciągu kilku ostatnich lat, ale zespół i tak trzymał się razem. — Potrzebuje naszej pomocy, więc im szybciej go znajdziemy, tym lepiej dla samego Reida — dodawał, a wszyscy myśleli o tym samym: gdybym to ja zachorował, to czy spotkałoby mnie to samo? Czy stałbym się tylko profilem, zbiorem cech, strzępami wspomnień i przeszłością, która miałaby zdefiniować wszystko to, co zrobiłem i co prawdopodobnie później zrobię?

Podejrzany zawsze pozostaje dla nich osobą, ale najtrudniejszy jest właśnie taki przypadek. Gdy ktoś, z kim codziennie się witałeś, kogo częstowałeś kawą i w samolocie omawiałeś szczegóły najnowszego przypadku, staje się sprawcą, zacierają się granice między prawdziwym życiem a sprawą, między życiorysem twojego kolegi, a przeszłością sprawcy. Może gdyby Gideon nie zniknął i Reid nie stracił w ten sposób jednego ze swoich największych autorytetów, namiastki ojca, który odszedł dawno temu, to być może coś by w nim nie pękło i pogodziłby się jakoś ze śmiercią matki.

Nigdy się nie dowiedzą.

— Będziesz sprawiał problemy? — pyta Dave, nagle strasznie zmęczony. Wyjątkowo rzadko czuje na sobie ciężar lat, ale jeżeli już się to zdarza, to w chwilach takich jak ta.

Reid kręci głową.

— Koniec gry — mówi cicho, a Rossi widzi wtedy, że Spencer także jest tym wszystkim zmęczony. To sprawia, że agent jest pewien, iż Reid nie będzie sprawiał im żadnych problemów, że naprawdę chce z tym skończyć. Możliwe, że myślał o tym już wcześniej, ale bał się konsekwencji, a wizja spędzenia reszty życia w szpitalu psychiatrycznym ostatecznie go odstraszała ( _ale próbował nawiązać kontakt – wysłał kartkę do Prentiss, list do Garcii, po którym przez trzy dni płakała, a także niepodpisaną pocztówkę do Morgana_ ). Reid wyciąga w jego kierunku ręce, a agent patrzy znowu w te wielkie, stare oczy i myśli, że ten widok będzie go prześladował do końca życia. Dave sięga po kajdanki, a gdy Spencer jest już unieruchomiony, wyciąga telefon i dzwoni, gdzie trzeba.

Triumf to ostatnia rzecz, którą odczuwa.


End file.
